Slipping Away
by Kili'sPrincess
Summary: A confused and hurt girl's world is turned upside down when all of a sudden she turns invisible. Out of fear she runs, runs right into Charles Xavier. Can she learn to cope with her abilities and will fate pull her towards someone who will finally understand the real her? Read, Review, Comment, Favourite, Share :) Alex Summers(Havok)/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again lovelies, I don't own anything but my character and parts of the plot! If you like this story please comment and favourite! **

* * *

Chapter One: A Mysterious Encounter

I stared at myself in the mirror, not even sure how to feel anymore. That's what years of bullying and self hate does to a person. I know that it doesn't make anything better to be thinking that but how could I not? I know that they are right. Frowning, I pulled a brush through my long red hair. It's an unnatural colour, but completely natural. I used to adore it and it's colour, but now I'm unsure. It was one of the main topics being said behind my back. My green eyes used to shimmer with happiness and innocence, now they are dull and empty. I glared at myself then turned, walking towards the window in my room. The white curtains were hung and tied to the sides, giving the window a soft and inviting look. It made me smile, helped me remember that not all memories can be ugly or sad. I glanced out onto the lawn, seeing my mother down there also made me smile, a sad confused smile. I turned when she looked up at me. We used to have such a good relationship, but now it was all fighting and pain. Even though I am still young, being only 16, I know what real pain is.

I got up, scooping up my little kitty too, planning to sit with her on my couch downstairs and watch some TV. I ran my fingers down the side of the wall as I went down the stairs, humming as I went. As I got downstairs, I realized that my brothers were both there, one laying on the couch and the other sitting at the desk. I walked over to my brother on the couch and stood beside him. He looked up at me then away.

"What" He asked in a clipped tone. I frowned and looked at the couch, noting that the couch was covered in his things, making it impossible to sit down. I let the cat go and crossed my arms.

"Aaron, Please move your things so I can sit down." I asked him, my tone also clipped and annoyed. He glared at me and ignored my statement. I stood there and looked at him. Finally he groaned and looked at me.

"No, don't talk to me" He said in a snarky voice, making me glare.

"Move it or I will, and you know where I'll move it too" I said, sighing annoyed. He shook his head and then ignored me. I glared and grabbed an armful of his thing, walked upstairs and dumped all of them into the garbage. He screamed and yelled, running up the stairs. He pulled the garbage can out and started digging his things out. He screamed and walked over to me, pulling his hand back to hit me, him being bigger than me and older I wasn't shocked. This was a usual way of him getting me back. I flinched and he smacked me across the face. I turned and walked back downstairs, tears in my eyes, and sat on the couch. I heard the outside door open and I immediately shrunk back into the couch. My mother ran upstairs and started to sooth and console Aaron, even though nothing had happened to him that he hadn't deserved. I glanced at the stairs in a panic, but it was too late. My mother came thumping down the stairs with a frown on her face.

"Was that really necessary?" She glared. I glared back.

"I asked him to move his things and he was rude to me, so I moved them myself." I said, my voice lowering an octave. Her glare intensified.

"Oh so little miss princess Aubrey runs the house right?" She asked in a sharp voice. I glared at her.

"I asked him to move his things, not kill himself" I glared and she laughed a cold laugh.

"Right, like usual you're the boss. You should really think about how you want your life to be, because right now it isn't great" She smiled a cold condescending smile. I could feel the tears coming and I couldn't stop them.

"Right it's all my fault like usual" I glared and turned to run up the stairs. She grabbed my arm and turned me to face her. I gave her a glare and pulled my arm away.

"If I see one cut, you'll regret it" She smiled an angry smile. I glared at her.

"If I feel so low to cut myself like that, then at least you know it's your fault!" I could feel myself slipping away. As I breathed in deeply, I could see her eyes changing, from anger to fear. She screamed and jumped back, waving her arms around her.

"Aubrey, where are you?!" She yelled in anger, waving her arms about. I looked down at my hands and gasped at what I saw, or rather what I didn't see. My arms were completely invisible. And with a glance down, I could tell the rest of my body was too!

I backed up and glanced around, panic rising inside me. I needed to leave, to get away. I ran outside and down the street, getting farther and farther from the place I called home. I couldn't see them, but I knew there was tears streaming down my face. I slumped to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. I didn't know where I was, only that I was leaning against the side of a building. I don't know how long I sat beside the building but eventually I could see myself again. I must look awful and gross. I looked up at the building and noticed it was a bar and grill. I got up slowly and walked in, taking a seat at the back of the room. When someone came over to take my order all I ordered was a glass of water. I looked around and finally decided to pull out my phone. I had three texts from my mother and two missed calls. I glared at the screen and shoved the phone into my pocket. That's when I noticed two young men had taken the seats across from me were giving me this look. I glanced at them in curiosity.

"And you are?" I asked with curiosity clear in my voice. The one man with slightly long brown hair and sparkly blue eyes smiled a very charming smile at me.

"I am Charles Xavier, and this is my friend Erik" He said and I felt myself nod slightly. There was a pause before he spoke again with a slight smirk on his face.

"And you are..." He gave me a look and I gasped slightly, forgetting that I hadn't yet introduced myself.

"Oh! I'm Aubrey Dennings" I smiled and then looked over to Erik and saw him roll his eyes. I glared at him.

"So uh, what do you want?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. Charles laughed and Erik just crossed his arms over his chest with an annoyed expression.

"We are here because, well, we are like you. You can do something very unique right?" He asked with a soft smile and I gasped slightly. How did he know?

"I know because, both me and Erik are like you, only different. I can move things and read peoples minds with my own. Erik can control anything that is made of metal." He smiled again and I jumped up. No this wasn't happening. I was starting to freak out, they were judging me, I could tell. I heard Erik gasp and looked down to not see anything. I felt the panic coming back and looked at Charles quickly.

"You have nothing to fear Aubrey. We are here to help you. We can help you control your gift. But most importantly we are not judging you." Charles said in a soothing voice. I smiled slightly, even though he couldn't see it. Maybe this is what I needed, an escape from slipping away.


	2. Chapter 2

I went with Charles and Erik back to my house briefly, to get some things like clothes, and say goodbye to my mother. She couldn't even look me in the eye. On our way to the airport, Charles started to tell me all about how I'll be accepted here and have my gifts cherished and nurtured. I smiled and looked away, thinking about how that sounded. I liked the feeling quite a bit. When we got to the facility that Charles told me about, I started to feel nervous and self conscious. He looked at me with a smile.

"No need to be worried Aubrey, Everyone here is just like us" He said and I nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready" I said with a confident smile. We walked inside the building and towards a room with a man and woman sitting inside. The woman was young, a bit older than me and the man was older and much wider. We walked in and they both stood up.

"We were downtown London earlier today when we saw her" Erik said pointing to me,and i glared at him. I was really starting to dislike this man. Charles quickly jumped in.

"She's shy though, so don't freak her out any more than she is" He said softly and I frowned. He was treating me like a child.

"I'm fine Charles. I just can't control myself. Hello I'm Aubrey" I said with a smile and reached out to shake the girl's hand. She grasped my hand and smiled.

"I'm Raven" She giggled and already I really liked her. I saw Charles smile out of the corner of my eye.

"So, Raven... What can you do?" I smiled playfully and she giggled. As soon as the words left my mouth she turned blue. I gawked for a second then clapped my hands.

"Brilliant" I smiled and she turned back into herself with a smile too. As me and Raven were talking, so were the men. After we were all done, Charles led me and Raven down a hallway to a big room with closed doors. I grabbed Raven's hand and she gave mine a squeeze.

"So far we've managed to gather up some of the other mutants out there. Get to know each other, you are a team now" He smiled then pulled us into the room. Everyone who was in there stopped what they were doing. There were 5 in there, four guys and one girl, who all looked around our age. They were all sitting on the couches available. Charles smiled at everyone then walked out. Me and Raven walked over to the couches and sat down together. There was an awkward silence before a guy with red hair spoke up.

"Why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves, then maybe show their powers?" He asked and I looked around. Everyone was looking around, pretty into the idea. The red head spoke up again.

"I'll go first then. I'm Cassidy. And you all might want to plug your ears" He smirked and as we plugged our ears, he screamed across the table, but it was more of sonic waves. I clapped with a smile. The next guy to speak up was sitting beside him.

"Everyone calls me Darwin, and I'll show you what I can do" He got up and went over to the fish bowl. He quickly smirked at us before putting his head straight in, and growing gills.

"I evolve to survive" He said and everyone clapped this time. The girl beside him spoke up next.

"Angel, and this is my talent." She pulled off her jacket and slowly beautiful butterfly wings grew from her back. She then spit acid onto the table. Everyone cheered. Raven stood up next.

"I'm Raven" She said then sat back down and I looked at her before realizing that she was as afraid as I was of being judged. Cassidy looked over at her.

"What's your talent?" He asked anxiously curious. Raven stood up and turned into Cassidy, and the real Cassidy gasped before laughing.

"Cool!" He laughed and she smiled shyly before sitting back down. The guy across from Raven stood up.

"I'm Hank, I work here but I am a mutant too" He said and then pulled his shoes off to reveal hands! Handlike feet. We all clapped again then looked over at the last guy in the room. He sat at the far end of the room. Our eyes met briefly and all the air inside my lungs disappeared. He sighed then stood up.

"I'm Alex and I really don't think you want to see my trick" He said with an emotionless voice, the voice of someone who had been told he was different all his life. I knew the feeling. After pleading for him to show us, he went outside and shot huge laser rings from his chest and broke the statue out there. We all laughed and cheered together, everyone gathering on the couch again. The all looked at me and suddenly I was super anxious. What is they didn't like me, or thought I wasn't good enough for them. Slowly I stood up.

"I'm Aubrey, and I only just discovered my power thing yesterday, so I can't really control it..." I said as I sat down.

"What do you mean you can't control it? That's retarded" Alex said, in a emotionless voice again and I felt myself swallow back the tears that suddenly threatened to come.

"Yeah, seriously? You can't control them?" Angel said in a prissy voice. My head started to hurt and suddenly I wasn't sad, but angry. I heard a collective gasp and knew they couldn't see me anymore, but I was still angry. Suddenly everything in the room started to shake and anything not weighed down was lifted into the air and smashed into the wall behind me.

"Aubrey, calm down" Raven whispered and reached out for me. I looked down and I was seen again.

"Wow, I can see how that would be hard to control, sorry for doubting you Aubrey" Angel smiled and I nodded. I glanced at Alex again and noticed he was already looking at me. I could feel myself blush and looked down at my hands, noticing that my fingers weren't there. I gasped and shoved them underneath me.

"It only happens when I have really strong emotions coming over me.." I whispered and they nodded. After sitting there for a minute everyone suddenly got up, Raven pulling me onto the couch and we started jumping.

"Come on guys, live a little" Raven shouted and everyone started to jump or fly around, testing out their powers and just having fun. Already I could tell that we were going to be a great team. Everything was going fine until suddenly a loud bang was heard and everyone in the room fell over in screams.

**A/N: Oooh cliff hanger! Please comment on how you feel, if I get 5 comments, then I'll update the next chapter! Hope you're enjoying and please read, review, comment, share, follow, favourite and enjoy :O)**


	3. Chapter 3

We were all jumping around, laughing togther, and for once I was beginning to feel like I was fitting in. We were all so engrossed in our fun that we didn't hear them come up to us.

"What are you guys doing?!" Charles yelled, taking us all by surprise. Hank jumped down from the ceiling and Angel landed back on the ground. Raven got up with a smile.

"Charles! We all have cool names now! Alex is Havok, I'm Mystique, That's Darwin and Angel, Cassidy is Banshee, Erik you're Magnito, and Aubrey is Wonder!" Raven yelled enthusiastically. Charles looked around in disappointment.

"Really guys? And come on Raven I expected more from you" He said and then walked away. I grabbed Raven's hand and smiled at her. She sighed and we all sat back down.

"I liked the names though, they really suit us" Banshee smiled at Raven and we all agreed with him. Raven smiled slightly and looked over at Hank, who smiled at her. I gasped slightly and winked at Raven who giggled softly.

We all sat around, talking quietly about our new friendship. We were talking when all of a sudden there was a loud pop. We all jumped up in a panic, glancing around for whatever caused the sound. Out of no where came a group of people. A red man, a young guy in a suit, a girl who looked like a big diamond and in the middle was this man who screamed power. We all took a step back. Even the way he talked spoke power. He told us that if we weren't with him, then we were against him. Then he reached out a hand, hoping we would join him. I hate to admit that I thought about it for a second. A place were it was just mutants did sound nice, but it wasn't a place were I wanted to be and apparently so did everyone else. The suddenly Angel grabbed his hand. We all gasped. Then suddenly Darwin went and stood beside her. I gasped and looked at him.

"Darwin" I whispered. Then suddenly he nodded to Havok, gabbed Angel and grew armoured chestplates. Havok stepped forward and threw his lasers out towards the man with power. He just laughed and obsorbed the power.

"See children, that's my special gift. The ability to absorb energy and use it in other ways. See observe" He said and walked over to Darwin, using the power on him. Slowly Darwin became hard as stone, then exploded into dust.

"Darwin!" I screamed running forward. I could feel myself turning invisible and getting even more angry. I reached my hand out towards the red guy and sent him flying backwards. He disappeared into a cloud of smoke and reappeared beside the powerful man. They all liked hands and disappeared again. I sank down to my knees, tears streaming down my face, even though we had only known each other for a short time, I felt close to him still. I was still invisible, I could feel it. I just sat there, and eventually everyone walked out, in search of Charles, but I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. I felt two hands on my shoulders. I gasped, and looked up, knowing that I was still invisible. I looked up into the eyes of Havok.

"It's time to let go" He said, pulling me up. I started to feel myself turn back into being seen.

"How.. How did you see me..." He looked down at me then took my hand, pulling me in the direction that everyone went in. I hope Charles could fix this. We waited at the base while Charles and Erik were heading to Russia headquaters. I sat in my room, just staring at the wall. Everyone was in bed now, asleep as it was already late. How could they sleep when something like just happened. I got out of bed and walked into the hall, heading towards the kitchen area. Maybe some warm milk would help me forget. I walked into the kitchen and saw Havok sitting at the table. He looked up when I walked in, his eyes guarded. I immediately turned and walked back towards my room. I couldn't deal with this tonight.

The next morning, we were all sitting outside when Charles returned. He told us that he was sending us all home. I gasped, I couldn't go back there and be feared and hated.

"We aren't going anywhere! I can't go back and he can't go back to prison!" Banshee said.

"He killed Darwin!" Havok said. After a loud debate we ended up at Charles' house, deep in the mountains. He told us that we were going to avenge Darwin. That's when we started our training. Each day we would work with Charles, building up our powers. Charles and I went down to the training room underground.

"Your mind is just a muscle in your head, you can control it, and I believe in you" He said patting my shoulder.

"I can only do it when I'm overly emotional" I said, looking away. He pulled my head towards him.

"I know you can do it, you just need to control it, may I?" He asked and put his finger up to his head. I nodded, and in seconds I was pulled through my life in memories. The good ones between my family together and the bad ones with my mother, to finding Charles, to when Darwin died, and through each moment with Alex. Suddenly I was back with Charles.

"Now use those pent up feelings to control it" He said and I closed my eyes, pulling up my memories with my mother. I could feel myself turning invisible and opened my eyes. I looked down and only noticed that my arms were invisible and my legs up to the knees. I sighed in disappointment.

"No, don't give up yet. That was good, just not strong enough. We will work on this more tomorrow. Now go back and get something to eat and get some sleep" He smiled and patted me on the back. I smiled slightly and made my way back upstairs. I noticed it was late, really late. We must have been down there for hours. I had missed dinner. I padded quietly to the kitchens, knowing everyone should be in bed. I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. As i closed the fridge I screamed and jumped back.

"Do you like never sleep?" I asked, calming myself down and drinking a sip of water. Alex chuckled and sat down at the table.

"Do you?" He smirked and I frowned at him.

"For your information I was down with Charles working on my powers" I crossed my arms over my chest and his smirk fell.

"With Charles" He said and I saw something flash I his eyes, before he pulled his expression back to nothing. I sat down in front of him, looking away fro him.

"He thinks that I can do this, but I don't think I can" I whispered and looked down at my hands, noticing that my fingertips were gone. I heard him sigh.

"Wonder-"

"Please call me Aubrey, everyone else can call me wonder, but I would really like it if you would call me Aubrey" I whispered and he smiled, the first real smile I had seen him give.

"Aubrey, you can call me Alex. I know you can do it too" He whispered and I smiled, hearing him breath in quickly. I was invisible again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to the guests who helped me realize that my fourth chapter got all messed up! Thanks for the reviews and reading my story:) **

* * *

We sat there for a while, sitting in silence. I don't know what it is about him but I feel like I could just sit for hours. Suddenly the guarded look crossed his face again and I turned around.

"Aubrey-" Charles started.

"It's Wonder actually" I said with a conflicted expression.

"Okay, Wonder, what are you still doing up? I told you to get some sleep" Charles said with a frown. I could feel Alex tense behind me.

"I've been talking with Alex" I smiled behind me and Alex calmed a bit. Alex slipped on this smirk that I've never seen before.

"Is that okay professor X" Alex asked with sarcasm lacing his words. Charles raised his hand up to his face inconspicuously but I knew what he was doing. I turned to Alex and grabbed his hand, making his eyes go wide in shock. I pulled him up with me and I looked back at Charles. He had this smile on his face.

"Charles, me and Alex are going to bed, we can talk tomorrow" I pulled Alex past him and then pushed Alex past me.

"I'll be right back, I just want to grab my water" I smiled and walked back into the room, sitting across from Charles.

"You read his mind" I narrowed my eyes at him. He sighed and looked away.

"I did, because I could tell there was something bothering him" He said then got up and left. I made my way back out to Alex and saw he was sitting by the door. He glanced up at me when another emotion flashed through his eyes.

"Chatting with Charles" He said and I frowned.

"He read your mind.." I said quietly, sitting down beside him.

"I know, I could feel and see what he was doing" He said and looked at me.

"What was he doing?" I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder. He stiffened but then relaxed.

"Looking through my feelings for you" He said and then waited, as if waiting for me to yell or cry. I thought for a moment.

"What are your feelings for me" I whispered leaning back and looking at him. He leaned, looking straight into my eyes.

"They are good ones" He whispered before leaning in and placing his lips on mine. I gasped slightly then closed my eyes, leaning into the kiss. He brought his hands up to my face and I ran mine through his hair. I pulled away gently, placing another soft kiss on his lips.

"Mine are good too" I smiled and leaned my head against his. He smiled, that special smile that almost no one gets to see. I reached up and gently ran my fingers against his lips.

"I love that smile" I whispered again, giggling slightly. He chuckled and leaned back, an arrogant smile replacing his genuine one.

"Well, it's only for you, so feel special" He laughed and then I laughed too. I put my hands on his face, then suddenly I was knocked off my feet, I felt a huge rush of emotions that weren't mine. Alex gasped and reached a hand out to me, but I backed up slightly freaked out. I had never felt this type of power before. I turned invisible out of the strange emotions rushing thorugh me. I knew they were Alex's as soon as they were in my head. They were strong feeling of confusion, fear, lust and... it almost felt like.. a strong bond or attraction? But it couldn't be. I shook my head and climbed to my feet, taking off down the hall in search of Charles. I looked back and saw Alex slide down the wall in confusion. I turned around just in time to run straight into Charles.

"Oh! Charles, please, I need your help!" I yelled in in confusion and fear. He looked around and I noticed that I still wasn't seen. I cooled down slightly, enough for him to be able to see me again. He sighed and looked at me.

"What can I do for you?" He asked softly and I sighed, looking down.

"I just, I don't know, looked into Alex's feelings. I don't know how I did it and I really didn't mean too! I.. I'm freaking out!" I yelled turning invisible again. Charles pulled me into a hug, patting my back comfortingly.

"Wow, you are much more powerful thank I thought. I think you should get some sleep and then we can talk about this tomorrow during our training" He smiled and I wrapped my arms around him again. I looked over his shoulder and noticed that Alex was standing down the hall, arms crossed and a stony expression on his face. I pulled away from Charles and walked towards him.

"Alex.." I started but he cut me off.

"No, I see how it is. You ran right for Charles" He said with a glare. I reached out but he turned and walked away. I sighed and felt tears gather in my eyes. Why were boys so difficult? I just didn't understand him. I walked to my room, still invisible. I didn't sleep at all that night, I was so consumed by my sadness. I couldn't stop what was happening, I was resorting to old habits. I knew I wasn't good enough for anyone, so why would he want me.

I walked across the hall to the washroom, not thinking about anyone even being up as it was super late. I looked in the mirror, my eyes reverting back to their emptiness. As soon as I had gotten here they had a new sparkle to them, but it seems that the sparkle is gone and all that is left is emptiness. I glanced down at the metal in my hand. I gasped at where my train of thought was going and immediately threw the garbage. I was different now, I couldn't think like that.

"Wonder..." I looked over in shock, meeting Hank's eyes only for a moment. I shook my head and ran back into my room. I threw myself into my bed and the tears kept coming. Why was I so sad about how Alex was treating me? I sighed and rolled over, finally falling into a restless sleep. When I woke up, it was late. From what I could tell it was almost lunch. I climbed out of bed and threw on a sweatshirt and jeans, not feeling up to dressing up. I walked down to the kitchen and came face to face with Alex, again. He glanced up and I could see the brief sadness and then guilt then nothing cross his eyes. I turned and was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Can we talk..." He started, but then Raven came running into the room.

"Banshee's going to fly! Come on" She laughed grabbing my hand and dragging me up with her. I glanced back at Alex and saw the conflict of feelings flashing through his eyes. He was sad, lonely, and guilty. I quickly ran over to him and pressed my lips to his.

"I'm still angry, and very sad. But it's not going to change how I feel about you. We can talk later" I smiled and he pulled me to him, pressing his lips firmly to mine.


End file.
